His Design
by claricestarling101
Summary: Hermione saw no alternative, she had to sacrifice herself in order to bring down Lord Voldemort once and for all. It all goes awry, and instead she finds herself very much alive and thrown back many years into the past with a furious Tom Riddle.


He roared in anger as they fell. His blood red eyes were filled with such a murderous fury that, if she wasn't already about to die, would terrify her to the core.

The freezing water hit her body and engulfed them both entirely. She could see him struggling, but her spell was strong. Stronger than he was without a wand.

They were both being pulled down into the depths of the lake as if by some kind of magnetic force. The urge to breathe hit her suddenly. She involuntarily gasped, quickly filling her lungs with water. It burned like fire and she cried out in pain, every cell in her body screamed for air. She clawed at her neck in agony. Before long her body started to convulse and bile was spewing out of her mouth.

She glanced at him and was vaguely surprised to see a deep and desperate flash of fear in his eyes. She didn't have long to ponder it as she quickly lost consciousness.

Seconds later, a blinding light consumed them both and with a loud crack that vibrated the water they were gone.

Fire.

It was burning and reverberating throughout every inch of her body. Her fingers twitched in an attempt to move, to put the fire out. Where was it coming from? The pain scorched across her skin and then deep into her body. It stopped in her chest and spread to her esophagus where the agony raised a tenfold. Her heart was pounding deafeningly in her ears and then she realized.

She needed to breathe.

_Breathe. Hermione Breathe._

She couldn't. Her body felt like lead.

_BREATHE!_

Eyes bolting open, she violently heaved and vomited copious amounts of water. Her ears were ringing loudly and pulsing with every beat of her heart. Everything seemed dark and hazy as she gasped desperately for air.

She could distantly see a figure struggling to stand, lifting their body from the ground and then collapsing.

When her eyes started to adjust, she made out that she was in a graveyard. It was bitterly cold, her entire body shivered. Her hair and clothes were completely sodden.

_What just happened? Where am I?_

She was puzzled and disorientated but focused entirely on the odd figure a few metres to the left of her.

As if sensing her gaze, he slowly turned to face her.

He looked menacing, but she couldn't place him.

The cogs were turning in her brain as she tried to piece together what had happened and who the man was as he stumbled towards her.

"Mudblood!" he roared and quickly paced towards her, as if his anger was fueling him.

Hermione froze. The events of the past day hit her like a tonne of bricks. The battle. The water. Voldemort. But who was that man? She knew she didn't have the time to think, she had to move and fast.

She rose to her feet unsteadily and started to rush towards what looked like a dimly lit road.

Her chest protested but she kept going as quickly as she could.

However, she was not quick enough, as suddenly a pair of hands roughly rammed her to the ground.

He turned her body to face him and she was instantly terrified. His dark eyes were wide and furious. His teeth were bared and he was breathing harshly. He was strong and effortlessly able to pin her down even as she squirmed and fought to get away.

"You mudblood bitch! What did you do!" he roared, his eyes looked for a second as though they flashed crimson.

"Who are you? Get off me!" Hermione cried as she struggled to break free.

He shook her violently, her head repeatedly hitting the cold ground.

"I said-" he growled "what did you _fucking _do!" and slapped her sharply across the face.

Stars swam in her vision and blood dripped down her chin. With strength she didn't know she possessed, Hermione roughly kicked him in the groin, he let out a hiss and loosened his grip so she scrambled from underneath him and crawled towards the road. She tried to stand but her legs, completely exhausted, couldn't support her weight. She let out a defeated cry and collapsed to the floor once again. Her vision was going dark as she heard him approach, Harry and Ron's smiling faces were in her minds eye before she let out a raspy sob and drifted into unconsciousness.

...

**Thank you for reading, I hope you stay along for the ride and I will update as frequently as possible.**


End file.
